Memories are Made of This
by nannygirl
Summary: The young Forman children seek comfort during a stormy night in 1965. Short little flashback oneshot!


_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing! Not the show, not the characters, not the song by Dean Martin that the story is named after._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello All! Surprise! I've got a new oneshot for you all! Why surprise? Well it was a surprise for me lol I didn't even think about witting this story until last night! See it had been storming a lot in my area and not used to getting so much rain and heavy winds I wasn't able to see and I got struck with inspiration for this little story! I honestly didn't even think it would turn out this long when I thought it out I was picturing a couple of hundred words maybe a 1,000 at the most but I just couldn't stop. lol I do hope you all enjoy it since it was kinda a spur of the moment story. If you all could review it and lemme know what you think it would be very much appreciated! Reviews saying you enjoyed it could inspire me to do more random little oneshots and reviews saying it wasn't so great will keep me from ever doing this again and instead sticking with planning things out more carefully :D Thanks much in advance! Quick little thank you to Eliza Ghost for helping me choose a title at the last minute last night! You're awesome! Okie dokie I think that's about it…I do hope you enjoy this story, please review if you can, and as always, Enjoy!_

* * *

**Memories are Made of This **

_1965_

"Mommy!" the little five year old boy cried out, and then waited a long five seconds before calling out again, "Mommy!"

This time he waited a total of seven seconds before he opened his mouth, ready to call out for his mother once more; however before a sound could leave his lips there was a loud booming noise that filled the air. Instantly the little boy dropped back onto his bed and covered his head with his cowboy patterned blanket. He trembled under the covers, holding his brown stuffed bear close to his chest as he called for his mom again but this time in a whimpering tone, in fear of angering whatever was causing those loud and scary noises.

A soft squeak that he instantly recognized as the squeak that was made whenever his bedroom door was pushed open was soon heard. His little heart filled with hope at the thought of his mother coming into his room to rescue him and make all the creepy sounds stop.

Slowly he pulled the blanket off his head and squeaked out "Mommy?"

"Eric?" the voice of the figure in the doorway called out.

The tiny hopeful smile that had begun to form on Eric's lips dropped. The voice that had said his name didn't belong to his mommy. It wasn't soft and sweet like his mommy's voice; it was deep and booming like the noises coming from outside—but not as scary, though it was close. That voice belonged to his dad and when Eric saw this he began to cower even more, considering the idea of pretending to be asleep. He didn't want his dad to see him and get mad at him because he scared and acting like a baby, he was supposed to be a big boy.

"Eric," his father called again, his voice not sounding as booming as before, "what's wrong?"

Young Eric pulled the blanket off his head but kept a tight grip on Mr. Bear Bear, "It…it's too loud and…and…and I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of, Eric." Red tried to assure his son as he walked into the room, but from the look on the boy's face he could tell he wasn't doing a very good job.

"I know." Eric spoke softly, his eyes down on Mr. Bear Bear's one button eye, "But…but…I'm still…scared."

Watching his frightened son shiver with fear, Red knew what he had to do. He softly exhaled a deep breath before stepping closer to the side of the twin size mattress and lifting up his outstretched arms in his son's direction.

"Come on," he said, gesturing with his hand for Eric to stand up, "Tonight you're sleeping with your mother and me."

Wide eyed Eric looked up at his father, surprised to hear those words leave his mouth. Every time his mother had brought him into the bed she and his dad shared his dad would always grumble about how he wasn't a baby anymore and needed to sleep in his own bed. Never in a million years did Eric think that his father would be the one to bring him into the bed in the room next door. Still as much as he couldn't believe it, Eric didn't want to let the chance slip by either. Swiftly—with Mr. Bear Bear secured in right arm—Eric hoped up on his feet and reached out for his father with his left arm.

Suddenly, Red put a halt to Eric's actions by lifting up his index finger and looking his son square in the eye. "But only for tonight, understood?"

Eric eagerly nodded his head, hoping to be out of his room before the loud noises started again. Once Eric had agreed, Red wrapped his strong arms around his son's thin little body and lifted him up and off the bed. The little boy buried his head into his father's shoulder, already feeling much calmer and safer than he did before.

Silently Red carried Eric out of the blue colored room and made his way to the bedroom he shared with his wife. They had just made it out into the hallway when Red spotted a tiny form sneaking down the hall.

"Laurie?"

The seven year old little girl stopped in her tracks before she looked up and smiled sweetly at her father, "Hi Daddy!"

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked with a slight frown.

"I had to use the bathroom." The blonde haired little girl replied in an innocent voice that covered up the fact that the words were a lie. "What's wrong with Eric? Is he afraid of the rain?"

Pulling his head out from their father's shoulder, Eric glared down at his smirking older sister, "No, I'm not."

"Aww Baby Eric is afraid of a little rain." Laurie teased.

"No, I'm not!"

His protest did nothing to stop Laurie's taunting, "Baby Eric's afraid of rain! Baby Eric's afraid of rain!"

"No, I'm not!" Eric whined, close to tears.

Red could feel the pounding in his head become stronger and stronger with every 'Baby Eric' and every 'No, I'm not.' He was more than ready to put a stop to their bickering however he never got the chance to because the second he opened his mouth to speak there was another loud clap of thunder. This rumbling being louder than all the others, it felt like it had made the whole house shake which not only got the children to stop their fighting but also scared them half to death. Luckily their father was there and they knew he'd protect them so while Eric hid his face back into his father's shoulder, Laurie tightly gripped on to his waist with her little arms.

Never being able to deny his daughter of anything, Red sighed and patted her blonde head, "Come on kitten, you can come too."

Laurie nodded her head, but still feeling a bit shaken up she couldn't bring herself to let go of her father. This made it rather difficult for Red to move but after a good few minutes he at last made it to the door of the master bedroom. Moving his hand off Laurie's little head, Red grabbed ahold of the doorknob and turned it to the side before pushing the door open and revealing the sight of his wife already sitting up against her bundle of pillows, night lamp already turned on, as if she'd been waiting for them this whole time.

"Well Kitty, it looks like we've got company tonight." Red announced as he and their children entered the room.

Seeing her spooked children clutching onto their father, Kitty felt a tug on her heart and she almost wanted to grab her camera to snap a photo. Of course what she really wanted to do was comfort her children and help them feel better. Her face broke out into a smile and she opened up her arms in a welcoming manner.

"Oh, come 'ere sweeties." she said softly.

Right away Laurie let go of her father and ran over to Kitty's waiting arms, climbing onto the matters, under the comforter, and then cuddling into her mother's embrace. Eric, on the other hand, had to wait until his father put him down before he could run to his mother, but as soon as his feet touched the carpet he scurried over to his parents' bed—taking a good minute or two to pull himself up on top of the bed without letting go of his stuffed animal. When he finally made it on top, he turned towards Kitty and his smile fell when he saw that his sister had taken the spot he wanted in their mommy's arms.

Kitty saw the sad look on her little boy's face and her heart broke as she wished she had a second pair of arms so she comfort both of her babies. Doing the next best thing, she kept her left arm around her daughter but used that same hand to take hold of Eric's small one; it made him feel a little bit better but it still wasn't the same.

Suddenly Eric felt the left side of the bed sink downwards a tad and he looked over to see his father laying down on his side of the bed. Eric watched him with anxious eyes, wondering if it would be okay for him to cuddle with Red the way Laurie was doing with their mom now and the way he had also seen her cuddle with their dad before too. But she was a girl and he was a boy, he had to be tough like his dad and not…

BOOM!

The loud crash of thunder interrupted Eric thoughts and caused him to dive straight into his father's chest. Red placed a calming arm around Eric's quivering form and looked to his right to see Laurie's little hand clutching onto the material of Kitty's nightgown.

"Shh. It's okay." Kitty soothed when she heard a whimper, though unsure of who it had come from, she held her daughter tighter while running her left hand through Eric's brown hair, "You're okay. It's just a little rain."

"That's not_ a little _rain." Laurie argued as she heard the pouring water outside. "Is it ever gonna stop?"

Red nodded, "It will soon, kitten."

"But I want it to stop _now!_" the little girl whined.

"Me too!" came her brother's reply, muffled by Mr. Bear Bear's head.

"But rain is a good thing." Kitty started to say, keeping her voice soft and her grin in place, "It's what makes all the pretty flowers grow. It makes the grass green. It also makes those puddles you two love jumping and splashing in."

Eric smiled faintly; he did like playing in the puddles after it had rained. Guardedly he rolled onto his back, but staying in his father's comforting hold, and moved his frightened eyes to his mother.

"But wha 'bout the flashing lights and the monster sounds?" he asked in a tiny voice.

"That's lightning and the thunder, son, not any monster sounds." Red explained for his wife.

"Yeah." Laurie said while releasing her grip on Kitty, sounding as if she'd known the fact her whole life, "Only dumb babies don't know that."

"Laurie." Kitty scolded lightly, though her glare was being sent towards her husband because she knew he had been the one she had learned the word from. She then turned her attention to Eric and smiled, "Don't worry honey, the lightning and thunder won't hurt you."

Still uncertain Eric nodded his head, when his sister asked the same question he had been wondering about.

"What is the lightning and thunder?"

"Well the lightning is…" Kitty paused for a second to think of an answer, "Well God and the angels are taking picture up in heaven and the lightning is the flash from the camera like the one that comes out when I take pictures of you kids."

Liking that answer Laurie nodded her head and Eric did the same, while at the same time hoping that God and the angels weren't seeing spots from their camera's flash the way he did after his mommy had taken pictures of him with her camera. Realizing only half of the question had been answered, Eric looked up at his father.

"What about the tunder?"

"The_ thunder_," Red corrected first before giving his explanation, "is God and the angels bowling. And every time there's a really loud roll of thunder that means someone got a strike and knocked down all their pins."

Laurie swung her head from her father to her mother and then back again, "They must be having a lot of fun."

Both Red and Kitty laughed lightly at their daughter's words as they nodded their heads in agreement. Eric was about to join in on the happy moment when another loud rumble of thunder accompanied by a burst of lightning unexpectedly filled the room, scaring the poor thing all over again. He'd hidden himself under the sheets on the bed, clutching Mr. Bear Bear even tighter than ever before, while scooting as close to his dad as he could.

"Eric, it's okay." Red tried to assure his son who he could feel shaking against his side.

Kitty nervously watched her husband and son while running her hand over Laurie's back. The little girl had been startled by the noises but had kept her parents words in her mind and so she didn't feel as frightened as before. If only the same could be said for Eric. Exchanging worried glances with Red, Kitty tried to think of another solution to help their little boy and his fear of the thunderstorm. And then it hit her.

"Eric, honey. Do you remember that time you and I went to the store and on our way home we got caught in that nasty storm and had to stop the car?" she asked gently even though she knew the answer already—she was almost certain that incident was part of the reason he was so frightened now.

He lowered the blanket just a few inches and turned to face his mother before timidly nodding his head.

"Do you remember the song we sang to help get the rain to stop?" Kitty questioned and Eric nodded once more, making her grin stretch, "Would you like to sing it now?"

Again he nodded his head, "Okay."

"Okay." His mother repeated before clearing her voice and beginning the nursery rhyme, "Rain, rain go away, come again some other day. Rain, rain go away, come again some other day."

"Rain, rain go away, come again some other day." Eric joined in, his voice becoming less scared the more times he repeated the line with his mom.

Over and over again Eric and Kitty sang the nursery rhyme. It had Eric feeling better and soon he was smiling again which in turn had Kitty's smile turn brighter than before. And while Red was happy to see his son no longer afraid not everyone seemed to be very happy about the singing in the room.

"That's a baby song." Laurie declared as she scrunched her face up in disgust.

Red chuckled lightly at his little girl, "Yeah, but it seems to be working."

Hearing her father's statement caught Laurie's interest and she listened carefully, trying to block out her mother and brother's singing and hear the rain outside. It didn't sound as hard as it did before. Maybe her daddy was right and her mommy and dumb baby brother's song really was stopping the rain!

Laurie anxiously shifted her eyes back and forth before slowly joining in and singing along, "Rain, rain go away, come again some other day. Rain, rain go away, come again some other day."

Pretty soon the whole Forman family—including Red—was reciting the old nursery rhyme. All of a sudden the singing quieted down, first by Eric who sat straight up in the bed listening closely to sounds outside. There weren't any!

"It stopped!" he announced happily.

Laurie smiled and clapped her hands, "Yay!"

Smiling along with her children, happy to see them happy Kitty nodded, "It sure did."

"I guess that means you two should head back to your own beds." Red told them, holding back a smirk.

The two smiles quickly diminished as the two siblings wracked their brains to try to come up with a good excuse that would allow them to spend the night in their parents' room.

"But…um…it could come back." Eric tried in a small tone of voice.

"That's true, Daddy." Laurie nodded, surprising her mom and dad by agreeing with her brother, "I think we should stay in here tonight."

Eric hurriedly moved his head up and down, "Me too."

"Just in case it starts raining again and we need to sing it away again." Laurie explained, thinking she had made a valid point.

"And to keep you and Mommy from getting too scared of the thunder and lightning." added Eric.

Red smiled at his son's words before looking over at his giggling wife, "Well Kitty, what do you think?"

"I think they may have a point." She replied after pretending to give it some thought; her kids started to cheer with happiness before she went on, "But just because you're sleeping in here doesn't mean you can stay up late. You both need to go to sleep, its way past your bedtimes. Okay?"

"Okay!" the two agreed a lot quicker than Kitty was expecting.

With that resolved Red and Kitty helped Eric and Laurie get comfortable in the middle of the bed between the two of them—Laurie sleeping beside her mother while Eric was happy to sleep beside his father. Once both kids were tucked, in goodnights were said and kisses were given.

"Goodnight, my babies."

"Goodnight, Mommy."

"Goodnight, kitten. Goodnight, son."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

Red looked across the bed and smiled lightly at his wife, "Goodnight, Kitty."

"Goodnight, Red." Kitty said returning the smile.

The couple then carefully leaned over their children to kiss each other goodnight. Their lips hadn't touched for more than two seconds when they heard squabbling from below.

"Laurie!" Eric cried, "You're squishing me!"

"No I'm not! You're hogging the blanket!" she argued back.

"Na-ah!"

"Ah ha! Give me some!" Laurie declared pulling on the blanket.

Eric pulled back, "No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Kitty and Red pulled away from each other and exchanged looks over their fighting children. At least they weren't scared anymore and hopefully this little storm would be easier to settle down than the one that had been taking place outside.

**The End**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Soo what did you think? Yay? Nay? Good? Bad? Keep? Delete? (Serious about that last one, is the story worth keeping?)_

_I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I know there was no Hyde or any of the other basement kids and believe me they were missed—almost did add them in—but don't you worry I have another story brewing and it should be up very soon! :D_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review, and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!_


End file.
